


Fluff cause I need some right now

by ghost_innit42



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42
Summary: So yes, Intruloceit fluff, because not only is the shit that happened in the US and things, but there are some things happening at home for me, and I need some fluff and writing fluff makes me feel better, so we're writing intruloceit fluff. And some of you may need it too, what with everything happening, so here's this. Stay safe out there. <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Kudos: 50





	Fluff cause I need some right now

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sort of Unsympathetic Roman-

"You're so stupid, Logic, why don't you just go back to being the emotionless robot, everyone liked you at least a little then, now everyone hates you, you just let your fucking emotions get in the way of everything!" Roman shouted. 

Logan was taken aback. Did- Did they really feel like that? He felt his eyes well up with tears and he quickly sunk out. He rose up in the Dark Sides common room and fell to his knees, starting to cry. 

This alerted his boyfriends of his presence. They'd been cuddling in Janus' room because Janus had gotten cold, being cold-blooded, and Remus liked cuddles. They heard the thump and the crying, and got up to check. 

They saw their crying boyfriend on the ground and ran over. 

"Lo?" Remus asked.

"Darling, what's wrong?" 

"R-Roman, he-" Logan sniffled. "He said t-that everyone ha-hates me a-and I should just be a robot again" 

The other two exchanged looks. "I'm gonna kill Roman." Remus muttered under his breath. 

"Lo, hon, don't listen to him. We love that you're expressing your emotions, and we love you so much. Roman's just jealous that you're so cool. And that you've got two boyfriends and he has none, despite being the romantic side." 

Logan laughed a little at that last comment. "M-Maybe that should be my job instead." He smiled a little. 

Remus and Janus pulled him into a hug. "We love you." Remus said.

"So, so much." Janus added. 

"More than you love crofters." Remus also added. 

Logan smiled some more and wiped his eyes. 

"T-Thank you guys. I love you too. More than crofters."

"Let's watch a movie or something."

"Can we watch... Um... Steven Universe?" Remus asked. He knew both of his boyfriends also loved that show, and he knows that secretly, it's a bit of a comfort show for Logan.

"Alright. Let's go to my room and we can cuddle and watch Steven Universe." Janus said. 

Logan sniffled and nodded. 

Remus picked up Logan in a bridal carry and spun him around. Logan laughed a little bit. 

"Let's go, LoLo!" Remus said. 

Janus laughed a little at his boyfriends. "Come on, my loves, it's cold."

"Aww, poor snaky baby." Remus cooed, but followed Janus to his room. 

Remus set Logan down on the center of the bed, before laying down and patting the spot in the middle, gesturing for Logan to lay down. 

"B-but what about.." He trailed off, looking at his clothes, as they weren't the most comfortable for cuddles. Janus sat down on the other side of the bed and Remus snapped his fingers, changing all of them into pajamas.

Remus was just wearing dark green sweatpants, no shirt, because he didn't feel like it, nor did he ever feel like it. Janus was wearing a nice big sweatshirt- that was clearly Remus', who only got sweatshirts for the soul purpose of seeing his boyfriends in them, as he found it adorable- and some very warm looking pajama pants. Logan had been changed into one of Janus' sweatshirts, no idea of the reason for this, and he was wearing some of Remus' green sweatpants. They were a bit big on him, but he decided that since he'd just be laying down and cuddling in them, it was no big deal. 

"Now, cuddles." Remus said in a jokingly demanding tone.

"Yes, sir." He said, giggling a little.

He laid down next to Remus who was sitting up slightly, but still in a laying down position. He was immediately grabbed and pulled onto Remus' lap, head laying on his chest and Remus' arms wrapped around his waist. Janus moved over to the other two and brought out his extra arms. He wrapped two around Logan, two around Remus, and used the extra ones to hold Remus' hand and run his fingers through Logan's hair. 

Remus snapped again and Steven Universe started playing on the TV. 

"We, are the crystal gems, we'll always save the day, and if you think we won't, we will always find a way," They sang along.

They watched the show for a while, and Logan felt himself drifting off. "Love you guys." He said sleepily. 

"We love you too, Starshine." Janus said.

Logan drifted off to sleep, feeling much better. 

* * *

In the Lightscape, after Logan left...

"Lo!" Patton called after him, but he wasn't sure that Logan had heard. "Roman, that wasn't nice! You made him cry!" Patton said, frowning and turning to Roman

"Well, I'm sorry that it's true." Roman spat, still fuming from the argument that he'd just had with the logical side, but he felt terrible. 

"Roman!" Patton cried. "It's not true and you know that!" 

Roman looked down, the weight of what he'd said sinking in. "I-" Roman sunk down as well. 

Virgil just looked around. "Well, that happened..."

"Does- Do things like that happen a lot?" Thomas asked the other two.

"It hasn't happened in awhile. I thought Roman understood that Logan is sensitive when it comes to that stuff..." Patton said, looking sad. 

"Should we check on him?" Thomas asked

"I say, give both of them until tomorrow morning to cool down before we talk to them." Virgil suggested.

"Alright." Thomas nodded. 

* * *

With Roman...

Roman curled up on his bed. God, why did he say that? He's so stupid, he knows Logan doesn't like being called that. He knew he had to apologize. He'd do it when Logan was around. He couldn't face the others right now. Now they all saw that he was a jerk and Patton and Virgil would never reciprocate his feelings because he was just a jerk. They'd never love a jerk. He started to cry. 

* * *

In the Morning...

Logan woke up, still curled up with his boyfriends. He felt a tug, like he was being summoned. He reluctantly stood up and sunk out, rubbing his eyes. He rose up in Thomas' living room, putting his glasses back on. 

"Yes?" He asked, opening his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. 

"Hey, Loga- What are you wearing?" Thomas interrupted himself

"My pajamas." He said. "I just woke up."

"Oh... Sorry about that then... I was just checking on you to see how you were doing."

"I'm perfectly fine, Thomas."

"Yesterday, you seemed pretty upset.."

"I was, but I'm fine now."

"Are you really? Because I know that Roman definitely didn't mean what he said."

"I am 100% fine, Thomas. I'd be more fine if you'd allow me to-"

"Loooo," A voice said from behind him. He turned his head and saw a sleepy Remus who'd just risen up behind him. 

"Hello, Remus. How did you sleep?"

"Why did you leeeaavee" Remus whined. 

"I was being summoned."

"It's cold though." 

"It's not my fault that you don't know how a heater works." Logan smiled at his boyfriend.

Remus buried his face in Logan's neck, arms wrapped around his waist. 

Logan turned back to Thomas, who looked shocked. "A-Are you and him... together?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot to inform you. I am in fact dating both Remus and Janus." 

Thomas looked shocked. "Sides can date?"

"Yes, and he's the best light side here, so me and JanJan snatched him. He's ours now." Remus said, still in a tired voice and face still buried in his nerd boyfriend's neck. "Now, I'm going to snatch him again and make him cuddle with me." 

"Remus, you can go ahead, I'll be there in a second."

"I'd rather fight Roman."

"No, Remus. We've talked about this." 

Remus sighed. "I will give you 5 minutes before I steal you and kill my brother." Remus said, kissing Logan on the cheek and sinking out. 

"Soo... you and Remus and Janus.." Thomas said in a sort of teasing tone. 

"Shush. Now, I'm perfectly fine, and the others don't need to know yet, so I'd be grateful if you didn't bring it up around them until I say."

"Of course. Were they the ones who helped cheer you up?"

"Yes. They watched my favorite show with me and they always cheer me up anyways. I am a simp, as people would say."

Thomas laughed a little. "You should go back to your boyfriends before Remus kills Roman."

"I should, you're right."

"I'll see you later, Logan." Logan nodded and sunk out back to the darkscape

"Lo, I thought you left me forever!" Remus cried, flinging his arms around the nerd in a hug.

"You saw me a minute ago, babe. I'd never leave you." Logan smiled a bit.

"Come back, it's cold" Janus whined from his spot on the bed. 

"As soon as Remus lets me go, I'll be right over, Darling."

Remus let go of Logan and they walked together to the bed, cuddling their cold-blooded boyfriend. 

"I love you guys so much." Janus muttered.

"Love you too." The other two said at the same time.

Logan smiled to himself. These two would never fail to make him feel better. 


End file.
